Talk:Milpar-Solar-System/@comment-87.189.30.129-20170518083324
1: Gzuz Daimler frisiert, zweimal foliert Gazi hat an die tausend Weiber verführt Doch weil so viel Scheiße passiert Habe ich ein'n Achtunddreißiger hier Und bevor die Polizei alarmiert wird Hast du kleine Fotze eine Salve kassiert Rennst zu dei'm Onkel, wird's zu heiß in der Küche Eins-gegen-Eins und ich reiß' dich in Stücke Jungs an mei'm Tisch, keiner der aussagt Die Frau, die ich ficke, ist ein Neunziger Baujahr Und weil ich so Erfolg bei den Frau'n hab Ist Putzen und Blasen für heute ihr Auftrag Glaub mal, dass ich noch ein paar Jahre rappe Straight in die Fresse mit gar keiner Message Ich verfasse aus mein'n Straftaten Texte Frag' mich warum: Weil die Marge ist Beste LX Zehn Jahre Rap nach demselben Konzept [https://genius.com/187-strassenbande-10-jahre-lyrics#note-11689206 187! Die Helden von jetzt] Nach jedem Konzert mehr Geld unterm Bett Erfolg gibt mir Sex, sieben Stellen wär' korrekt Also, auf, auf der Jagd nach den Batzen Auf, auf der Jagd nach dem Fleisch Trag' ein Bart, aber werd' nicht erwachsen Hauptsache, ich werd' reich, und zwar gleich 2: Maxwell Ich schmiede keine Pläne für mein Leben, nein Immer mega high, steig' in den Mercedes ein Alle Mädchen schrei'n, wenn ich durch die Gegend heiz' Ich weiß, sie wollen ficken, auch wenn ihr vergeben seid Grinder to go, ich verteil' weiter Obst Mach' meilenweit Moos, weil die Scheiße ist so groß Meine Scheine waren rot, mittlerweile sind sie lila Ich bin und bleibe bis zum Tod für immer 187er Maxwell, Digga, komm zu mei'm Heimspiel Voll verkatert vom Long Island Ice Tea Doch aufm Platz bin ich John Wayne in Nikes Ist gekonnt, wie ich reinschieß', Fotze Whou, und die Polizeiakten stapeln sich Der Nigga wurde leider wieder mal beim Fahr'n geblitzt Mit Gras erwischt, aber mir egal, ich war es nicht Immer noch kein Führerschein, also wieder Strafgericht LX Zehn Jahre Rap nach demselben Konzept 187! Die Helden von jetzt Nach jedem Konzert mehr Geld unterm Bett Erfolg gibt mir Sex, sieben Stellen wär' korrekt Also, auf, auf der Jagd nach den Batzen Auf, auf der Jagd nach dem Fleisch Trag' ein Bart, aber werd' nicht erwachsen Hauptsache, ich werd' reich, und zwar gleich 3: Sa4 (nur Videoversion) Sa zu der 4, zu oft totgeschwiegen Zeig' kein Gefühl wie beim Pokerspiel'n Digga, was juckt mich Rap? Ich will groß verdien'n Bezahl' die Monatsmieten durch Growkabinen Immer Paranoia, dass Bull'n Fotos schießen Weiter Drogen deal'n bis wir Wohlstand kriegen Abgefuckte Lebensweise seit den D-Mark-Zeiten Papers reißen bis zum Klebestreifen Kunden auf Harman wie Junkies am Hauptbahnhof Dauerstoned, pausenlos Augen rot Hatte keine Zukunft, alles aussichtslos Heute VIP, damals Hausverbot Hab' schon vor zehn Jahr'n über Ticken gerappt Damals Untergrund, heute dick im Geschäft Vor jedem Auftritt ist eine riesen Warteschlange Seit dem ersten Tag 187 Strassenbande LX Zehn Jahre Rap nach demselben Konzept 187! Die Helden von jetzt Nach jedem Konzert mehr Geld unterm Bett Erfolg gibt mir Sex, sieben Stellen wär' korrekt Also, auf, auf der Jagd nach den Batzen Auf, auf der Jagd nach dem Fleisch Trag' ein Bart, aber werd' nicht erwachsen Hauptsache, ich werd' reich, und zwar gleich 4: Bonez MC Menschen komm'n, Menschen geh'n, 187 bleibt steh'n Unser Leben zieht dahin, wir pressen Lieder auf CD Alle woll'n jetzt mit mir reden, ich will niemanden mehr seh'n Bitte, lass mich doch in Frieden, kauf dir lieber was zum Zieh'n Geht mir besser mit dem Ring an meinem kleinen Finger Genau da wollte ich schon hin, als ich ein kleines Kind war Jap, RAF Camora war die richtige Entscheidung Weil er ist ein echter Bruder und 'ne wichtige Begleitung Leider keine Zeit für Mama, aber ausverkaufte Tour Voll in meinem Element, doch überhaupt nicht auf der Spur Komm' nicht zur Ruhe, er bleibt high, bis er stirbt Nebenbei wird produziert, denn wer einschläft verliert Ich schreib' Gedichte, aber kotze nur aufs Blatt Lieber Gott, warum geht mir jede Fotze auf den Sack? Hab kein'n Bock mehr auf die Stadt, ganze Woche nur auf Zack Doch mein Kopf ist nur bei Carlos, Mann, ich hoffe, dass du's packst LX Zehn Jahre Rap nach demselben Konzept 187! Die Helden von jetzt Nach jedem Konzert mehr Geld unterm Bett Erfolg gibt mir Sex, sieben Stellen wär' korrekt Also, auf, auf der Jagd nach den Batzen Auf, auf der Jagd nach dem Fleisch Trag' ein Bart, aber werd' nicht erwachsen Hauptsache, ich werd' reich, und zwar gleich